forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Montolio Debrouchee
| true name = | alt_spelling = Montolio DeBrouchee | titles = | aliases = | nicknames = Mooshie | home = Mooshie's Grove, Rauvin Mountains | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Mielikki | languages = Common, Goblin | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1341 | deathnotes = (died of natural causes) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = Ranger | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Montolio Debrouchee (also spelled DeBrouchee), better known as "Mooshie," was a ranger of great renown, having dedicated himself to the defense of all living things not evil in nature, and total dedication to the goddess of the forest, Mielikki, at an early age. Description In his last year of life, Montolio was tall, straight, and frail-looking. He had long gray hair with a huge, bristling gray mustache. His eyes were white. Personality Montolio had a pragmatic view on life. Orcs were his "particular unfavorites" (and likely his chosen enemy). He loved animals the best. History Early career Montolio learned archery and the way of a ranger from Mistress Dilamon, who was so skilled with her bow that she never missed. Montolio served as a ranger for many years, often as a scout for large armies, or working with small groups of rangers or by himself. He claimed to have fought in a dozen wars, spent a winter trapped on a mountain with a broken leg, killed a giant with a dagger, and befriended every animal within 5,000 steps of where he lived. Blindness In 1335 DR, Montolio and the Rangewatchers, the last adventuring company he traveled with, fought a vicious red dragon. In the encounter, the dragon was killed, but so were three of the Rangewatchers, and Montolio's face was melted. The skin was healed by clerics, but his eyes were beyond repair and he remained blind for the rest of his life. Being pitied even by the Rangewatchers and thinking his life meaningless, Montolio fell into despair and came to a grove in the Rauvin Mountains, later known as Mooshie's Grove, to die there. Instead, he learned to survive by using his other senses to their fullest extent, often using animals such as Hooter the owl to report what they saw. He befriended the animals and made it a personal goal to keep watch over the grove and protect nearby caravans from Graul, an orc leader, and his raiding band. In 1341 DR, Montolio came across the drow renegade Drizzt Do'Urden and helped him fend off an orc attack at Rogee's Bluff in the Rauvin Mountains not too far from Mooshie's Grove. Montolio subsequently befriended Drizzt, teaching him Common and the ways of a ranger of Mielikki. Montolio and Drizzt successfully defended Mooshie's Grove against an orc attack led by Graul (who was in league with Roddy McGristle). Mooshie eventually died of natural causes at the end of the year. Drizzt buried his body in Mooshie's Grove. Possessions Montolio was a skilled archer who wielded a heavy longbow with black-feathered arrows. He typically wore chain mail. Montolio's sigil was a taloned owl; it could be found on Montolio's personal sword, shield, and helmet. He wore a unicorn-head pendant around his neck in honor of Mielikki. Montolio owned hundreds of books, which he kept at his home in Mooshie's Grove. Relationships Montolio was friends with most of the animals around him. In particular, he used Hooter the owl a great deal to serve as his eyes and carry messages to far-off locales. He also had a friendship with Bluster the bear, who came to help him (and brought friends) to defend his home against the orcs. Appendix Notes In Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, the description for "Montolio's Cloak" (after completion) says that Montolio was a "master of wielding two blades simultaneously." However, in the novel Sojourn, Montolio indicates that he wields a sword and shield. Additionally, he says he expects that Drizzt would tangle himself up wielding two long swords. Appearances Novels * Sojourn Computer games * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (referenced in a few items, such as "Montolio's Cloak" and "Montolio's Clasp") References de:Montolio DeBrouchee Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Mooshie's Grove Category:Inhabitants of the Rauvin Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Worshipers of Mielikki Category:Rangers of Mielikki Category:Members of the Rangewatchers Category:Inhabitants of Old Delzoun